


Debate under Talos’s Statue

by Kaalveniiz



Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, never debate against a scholar from Synod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: At first, Irileth was worried that Altmer sides with the Thalmor, but after that child-quarrel under Talos's Statue, they only need to worry about if there is a Heimskr No.2 in Whiterun.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia
Series: the great adventure in Skyrim [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570666
Kudos: 4





	Debate under Talos’s Statue

The morning air is still fresh, but nothing can stop Heimskr deliver his sermons!  
Every morning , before the shop owner unlock their shop, that one stands in front of the shrine of Talos and begins his speech just like the clock.  
No one could remember from when he stands there. Hulda answers simply „Wasn’t he always there even before ten years?“as the young Altmer asks about the strange priest.

Lydia wakes up earlier than Alessie, so she stands up quietly , covers the elf who is still dreaming with the thick quilt, and leaves for the duty report.  
The elf mumbles something under the cover , waves her hand and continues to sleep.

As she returns from Dragonsreach, the first thing she and Irileth see is the Altmer is debating against Heimskr.  
A whole crowd people stands in the clouds district, ale or mead in their hand, watching what is happened just like enjoy a puppet play.  
Lydia feels the chill climbs her spine - she just reported her thane has nothing to do with Thalmor. Irileth stares the former guard header a few seconds, and then the two watch the situation from atop.

„And you knows nothing about Talos!“ Alessie prepared a few papers in her travel back to Whiterun, and she reads her testament row by row.  
Nothing about „Talos is a false god“ or „Talos worship should be banished“, but to discuss what makes the Tiber Septim Talos.  
The priest is frozen there with his eye blowing out, mouth opens and try to say something, but Alessie has really good experience in debate and gives him no chance to fight back.  
„And you did not even mentions the most important things he made, I mean he drove the Brass Tower, Numidium, to unite the Tamiel ? I think you does not even knows that it was his work?“  
The priest shows his gesture to all the audience : „I said Talos is even greater—„  
And his left arm was hit by the other unused paper in the elf’s Hand. „You knows nothing about Talos, and still dare to ask his praise? Do you know the Numidium alt all , and how he reached the Mantella ?“  
„What is Mantella?’  
The high elf sighs, rolls the paper together and ready for a hit just on his head ,but the priest takes a sidestep and slips away.  
The crowd bursts out laugh , and Lydia could not hide her smile and a little — pride?  
„And the Imperial has no wish to intrude you , it is you who understand all the theory in the wrong way ! The voice is not bound with Talos but the time dragon Akatosh, do not misplace those work!“  
Those audiences now cares no more who is right, they only want to have some fun, such as let the Heimskr be speechless , and then boo him out of there.  
Irileth crosses her arms before her breast . „Yes you are right, that Altmer has indeed nothing to do with Thalmor - it only seems that we will get one more Heimskr.“

„How did you find the debate? No one could beat a Synod student in the debate! “ Alessie nibbles the green apple just brought from Carotta, asks this question before she takes an another bite.  
„Um Oh I found you perform it really good? Just do not know how the poor Heimskr would take it.“ Lydia sits with her thane under the blooming Gildergreen. Its pellet flies with the wind, falls just on the elf’s head.  
„„No Match At All! I bet he will not give up. He takes all my papers in order to study it. Hope he could really learn something.“ Alessie looks up to the beautiful tree, and one more pellet stops on her shoulder.  
Lydia did not say, but Alessie knows she is at least a little proud of her elf.

Indeed, Heimskr shows up in the next morning. He claims to Jon Battleborn, who stands always near the column in front of Arcadia’s Cauldron :  
„At least , I love Talos more than the high elf , and thus I am the real priest of Talos, the true prophet of the god!“  
The only effect of that debate is nothing more than the people passing by him can now hear some new words, though no one is interested in the question such as what is Numidium.

**Author's Note:**

> The lore part are not only from TES V , quite a few are from TES Online and other source.  
> It is not important to know too much about Talos and the other theory to understand what they are quarreling about, but If you are interested, here is the short summary :  
> Talos is based on three parts : Tiber Septim himself, Numidium, the husk of Numidium which made of all the souls of the vanished Dwemer. So it is not quite right to claim the Talos is Tiber Septim, but it is not wrong to claim so.
> 
> Last but not least: the disturbing priest is now disturbed. Alone this point is enough to make us laugh.


End file.
